From the begining
by divergent demigod 1234
Summary: a story about how natsu found igneel and why zeref knows natsu and what happened to natsu birth parents, will have nalu and other pairings, I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, WARNING THERE WILL BE MAJOR SPOILERS FROM MANGA AND ANIME. takes place during and after tartaros ark is over.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

summary

20 years ago including the seven year gap Igneel found Natsu, 5 years later Igneel and the other dragons disappeared July 7th 777 and that same year Natsu joined fairy tail. But what happened before Natsu met Igneel and what does Zeref have to do with natsu's past and why he can't remember anything about his birth parents… **FIRST CHAPTER TO COME**

**HI PEOPLE HERES A SUMMARY OF A STORY IDEA I HAVE, IDK WHEN I WILL HAVE THE FIRST CHAPTER UP HOPEFULLY SOON BUT I'm A FRESHMEN IN COLLEGE NOW AND INTEND TO FIND A JOB SO BARE WITH ME PLEASE THANKS.**


	2. destruction

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**No one's pov**

A CHILD BORN OF FIRE AND TIME AND RAISED BY A DRAGON , WILL BE THE ONE TO STAND IN THE WAY OF DEATH BUT ONLY WITH THE FALL OF TIME AND THE DESTRUCTION OF E.N.D. WILL HE THEN BE ABLE TO DEFEAT DEATH. 400 years ago during the war between dragons and before Zeref "fell asleep" there was a prophecy that foretold of a person would cause the destruction of Zeref or the destruction of the world. When Zeref heard this prophesy he commanded all his supporters to go out and find this person, the only leads they had on this person were 2 things his parentage and the type of magic he possesses. Zeref looked everywhere destroying village after village just to find this one person, but with no luck. After Zeref disappeared from the world his supporters continued to look and after 400 years of searching they finally found him in a small village on the outskirts of Fiore, unknowing to him and his family that their fate has been sealed.

**Maya Dragneel pov**

'Hiro can you please stop showing off your magic to Natsu before you burn the house down, dinner is almost ready.' I said smiling and shaking my head as I started setting the table.

Hiro is a much better cook than I am but he just doesn't have the patience for it so he ether just ends up making a giant mess or burns the kitchen down, so I am left with cooking duty while he watches our rambunctious son. As I watch them from the kitchen to make sure hiro doesn't burn down the living room...again, I cant help but smile fondly and think how much those two are alike.

If Natsu where to become a mage there is no doubt he will become a fire mage like Hiro is. At this point it seems the only resemblance Natsu has to me is his onyx eyes and the softer, shyer side of him, the side that is not afraid to show how he feels from time to time. unlike someone else I know and love who likes to hide behind a tough exterior.

I'm forced back into reality by loud screams coming from outside, I look out our window only to see fire and smoke everywhere, along with people running away from the something or someone that probably set everything on fire. Hiro must have heard the screams to because the next thing I know he has Natsu in his arms and is out the door in seconds, with me right behind him. "Maya take Natsu and run." i try to protest wanting to help but he cuts me off, "someone needs to protect natsu and you wont last 10 minutes in fire and smoke that thick." he says looking at the fire with the most serious face that i haven't seen in a long time. then he turns to me with the smile that made me fall for him in the first place. " I'm a fire mage, fire and smoke doesn't affect me. Ha if anything it only makes me stronger."

No matter how much I want to argue and how much I want to stay by his side and protect him I know he's right and someone needs to protect Natsu who at this moment seems too mesmerized by the fire to hear or see the people screaming and running away from it.

I kiss Hiro for what will be the last time 'please be careful.' I say after we pull away. 'Don't worry I will.' he says before bending down to kiss Natsu on the forehead. 'Be good ok, I'll see both of you soon.' he says, then he raps his scarf he had since we were married around my neck and runs toward the fire. Unknowing to me that, that will be the last time I ever see him like that again.

I stay there until I can't see him anymore and I start running in the opposite direction. 'mama where did daddy go, why are we running away from where he ran?' Natsu asks me.

'Because it's too dangerous for you to be here, you understand.' I say looking down to see tears in his eyes. Maybe he's been paying more attention than I thought he was. Hiro always said it's my fault that Natsu is so dense but I don't think so he can be pretty smart when he wants to be, even if he doesn't know what's completely going on from the look he's giving me he knows there's something wrong.

I keep running, I try not to look back but I can't help myself, when I turn my head I see people, wizards in dark robes chasing after us. One spots Natsu in my arms, 'Hey I think I found him hurry before they get way.' I run faster I know if I don't hurry I'll have no choice but to fight them, I don't mind fighting it's a great adrenaline rush, I just don't like to use my magic against people, but I will if it means protecting my family.

'Aaahh' I scream and stumble a bit when one of the wizards shoots a lightning bolt at my shoulder. I doge the attacks as best I can but there are just so many wizards, it seems like they all just decided to gang up on me. I turn around and shoot one of my own attacks at them hoping it will scare them enough so they will stop chasing us. '_Time ark backwards'_ I was right, my spell hit about 6 of them and they all turned into kids and for moment the other wizards looked at them in horror until they got up the courage to follow us again. **(**I** just made this up but her magic is another form of time ark where she can turn back time or forward time on living things but not on nonliving things, this also gives her the ability to erase people's memories wink, wink ,nudge, nudge.) **

**Tartaros Masters Pov**

When one of our human pawns Shin said he found the supposed dragon slayer that could defeat Zeref, everyone put their focus on a white haired women running a boy in her arms. At first I thought the woman was the person we were searching for until she used a time ark spell that I have never new existed before. Once the humans got their composure back I commanded them to not only capture the boy who, like his mother is giving off a very powerful magic aurora but also his mother whose magic power will help the sleeping Zeref stay immortal. You see Zeref wasn't born immortal, no for him to become immortal we had to capture time wizards and use their magic to support Zerefs life. The stronger the time mage the longer there magic will support Zeref. Our last time wizard we captured kept Zeref alive for over 100 years and died about 50 years ago and we are in desperate need of another. If this new time wizard is who I think she is then her magic could keep Zeref alive for another 300 or even 400 years.

Before she could get out of hearing range and out of the town I halted my men, moved up to the front and shouted, 'Running is futile, if you really are the Great Maya Dragneel the one who disappeared 5 years ago along with Hiro Dragneel then stand and show us how powerful you really are.'

'How do you know me, is this the reason you attacked my home, just to fight me?' she said hate for every one of us clear on her face.

'No actually we came for your son but now that we know for sure who you are we will gladly take both of you.' I said with a smirk on my face.

She glared at us and said 'over my dead body.' Interrupting her I corrected her and said 'actually it will be your sons dead body we need you alive so you're magic can keep Zeref alive for years to come.' she looked at us in horror then at her son who was giving us the most terrifying glare that some of the weaker humans were trembling from looking at the child for too long.

'Why, what does destroying a village and killing my son have to do with Zeref?' she asked. I thought I might as well tell her since she will be in our custody for the rest of her life. 'There is a prophecy that states a dragon slayer will be the destruction of Zeref.'

'What does that have to do with my son? He doesn't even know any magic yet let alone dragon slayer magic.' She said going back to glaring at us.

'Oh it has everything to do with your son. you are a time wizard and you husband was a fire wizard was he not?' I smirked continued before she could answer and ask what happened to her beloved husband. " you see this prophecy states that a child born of fire and time and raised by a dragon will destroy the dark wizard Zeref. The problem was actually finding this dragon slayer, we had absolutely nothing to go on, dragons are supposedly extinct and we assumed since this person was raised by a dragon that their parents were dead. So to start our search we searched every possible place a powerful dragon slayer could be, with no luck at all. Then I got the idea of what if this dragon slayer isn't a dragon slayer just yet. We searched high and low, village after village. I was afraid this place would come up empty as well until your Hiro confronted us. I give him credit he was one power full mage but he just wasn't enough for my men. Before he died he apologized to you and to your boy for not being strong enough. When I heard that hope swelled in my chest that maybe finally we would find our dragon slayer."

I smirked and continued my little speech, rant whatever you want to call it. "Did you know that there are only 2 mages currently living here in this town?" i asked. " You and your husband when we saw you running we weren't sure if you or your son were the time mage and or the future dragon slayer we were looking for but then you used that time spell and in that moment i was not only able to sense yours but also your sons magic energy, of course he is still young so he doesn't have as much as you but he is still stronger than most of his age." I finished and she looked at me like I was crazy, 'oh come now you and your husband must have sensed the power radiating off of this boy it's very hard to miss. but now that we have both of you in our sights neither of you will be escaping us and he wont be able to for fill this prophecy."

'I won't let you hurt my son.' she turned and ran straight to the forest while Natsu looking over his mothers shoulder smirking and stucking his tongue out at us.

I glared back and growled 'After them you human scum, don't let them get away.' I commanded the humans I personally lead into battle.

**Maya's pov**

I bolted strait for the forest, if Natsu is truly destined to become a dragon slayer and stop Zeref than I will do anything in my power to help him a achieve that. When Hiro and I first arrived in this village we were warned to not enter the forest at all costs. The villagers said that a dragon king lives in a cave just beyond the forest entrance and who ever goes in will not come out. Both Hiro and I blew it off as just a rumor and we never believed it since dragons are supposed to be extinct but right now seems like the perfect time to see whether this rumor is true or not.

'Natsu before we enter the forest I want you to stay very quiet like you have been ok?' I asked him.

'Ok mama.' He looked up at me with little tears in his eyes and said "Mama when are we going to see daddy again?"

"i don't know sweaty but don't worry you daddy is strong." i said not wanting to say what i know is true but just can't believe.

'I love you mama.' I smiled sadly at him told him I loved him to. Then I plunged into the forest.

When we finally reached the cave I shouted for the dragon, hoping it would hear me and come out before those guys find us again. I've heard the rumors of dragons that they were magical man hating beasts, i have always been intrigued by them but have never wanted to actually meet one.

the earth started to shake from under neath my feet, i had to grab on to a near by tree to keep myself balanced and from dropping natsu, who seemed both amazed and scared at what was happening. Finally the beast arrived at the entrance of the cave, he was huge and had red and tan scales and wings, he left the cave entrance and made its way to my son and I, he looked down at us and…talked?

'Why have you human interrupted my wonderful nap?' I stared up at him in awe until I finally realized he was talking to me and I said. 'Please dragon…'

'Igneel my name is Igneel king of the fire dragons now state your business here and then leave.'

'I can't look dra… I mean Igneel there is this dark guild and they are after my son and I, please you have to help us.'

'What is this dark wizard's guild you speak of?' he asked. 'I don't know but they want to kill my son and use me to keep the dark wizard Zeref alive.'

'Tartaros' the dragon said. 'What's…' he cut me off. 'Tartaros is a dark guild full of demons, literally demons from the book of Zeref who want to raise him from his slumber. So let me guess this child here is the one that is prophesied to destroy Zeref or parish with the world.' He finished.

Ok even the dragon knows this prophesy, maybe I've been away from the wizard world a little too long. 'Uh yea apparently he is so as hard as it is for me would you please take him and train him?'

'ye..' he was about to before Natsu finally spoke up, I was wondering when he would. ' Nooo I'm not leaving without you mama. Please I don't want to leave you.' He said crying big fat tears.

I could start hearing screaming and footsteps coming this way and from the look Igneel had he could to. I put Natsu down and put my hands to his temple. 'I'm sorry but you have to at least this way you will be safe for awhile, I love you.' I kissed his forehead, then with my magic I made Natsu forget everything about myself and Hiro and what happened today. After he fell unconscious, I took off my husbands scarf and raped it around his tiny body so he wouldn't be cold and handed him over to Igneel.

'I'll take care of him you don't need to worry.' The dragon said with sympathy in his eyes I just nodded not being able to bring myself to say anything fearing if I did I would break down. I have lost everything my home my husband but if I have to lose Natsu to save him then I will do it. Right at that moment the guild Tartaros found us. 'Go I'll hold them off just make sure Natsu is safe.' And with that the dragon flew off.

In no time I was surrounded I fought and fought until I ran out of magic and even then I still fought, I fought until I was on the brink of passing out.

'You will regret not handing over the child. Humans search everywhere for the dragon and child do not rest until you have found them.' these were the last words I heard before I passed out.

**IMPORTANT READ; hi ok so here is the first edited chapter of this story, as you have read i switched the roles of the parents, sorry if you didn't like that but i felt that there was to much with fathers and not enough with mothers plus natsu has a father and its igneel no matter what anybody else says... SPOILERS OF CH 414 IN THE MANGA HEAD, since the tartaros arc is almost over i'm going to edit it to where zeref takes off with the book of end but im NOT ABSOLUTELY NOT KILLING IGNEEL if he will really die, mashima did leave it at a cliff hanger right, i have very little hope, which will probably be crushed with the ch 415.**


	3. meet and greet

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Present time Natsu's pov **

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! i screamed in my head, just a moment ago the ice bastard and i were fighting over E.N.D and then all of the sudden zeref pops out of no where takes the book says he doesn't need it anymore, threatens to bring me despair and then disappears again. I mean that's like what the millionth time he's talked to me like he knows me but i still have no idea what he is even saying. ugh i cant think about this right now ill just give my self a head ache like every other time i try to think and besides there are much more important things to. i look toward the demon guy we were fighting and realized he disappeared. Maybe he and the other demons went back into the book or maybe Zeref just took them with him, whatever the case we won't have to worry about what to do with them now.

i'm brought out of my thoughts by a loud roar, i see my dad igneel and Acnologia still fight. From the looks of it Acnologia seems to have the upper hand and for a split second i'm terrified for igneel and terrified that maybe just maybe my dad wont make it out of this fight. Then my dad does his fire dragons roar and is able to once again pin the black dragon down. I watch in amazement at how truly powerful both my dad and Acnologia really are but my igneel is obviously much more powerful, he is the fire dragon king and my dad after all. Unfortunately before he can give the final blow Acnologia escaped and flew away from the destroyed city. igneel started after him but with all the injuries he has received i doubt he could catch him. as much as it pains me to say i have to admit my dad might be more powerful but Acnologia seems to be faster even with all those injuries he has also received.

"They are truly powerful, terrifying but amazing." the ice prick says behind me.

i turn to look at him but before i can reply i spot Lucy making her way toward us. for the first time im able to get a good look at the condition she is in. her cloths are ripped, her hair is a mess and she has a lot of wounds but it looks like a few of them have healed, my guess is that she was able to run into Wendy while looking for Popsicle stick and I.

As she gets closer i can make out worry in her sad eyes, i wonder what happened to make her have that sadness in her eyes maybe something happened during one of her fights that has caused it, i hate to see her so sad and i wish i new what had caused it so i can make her feel better and beat the shit out of the person to put that look in her eyes.

"natsu, gray you guys look terrible are you ok?" she asks.

"yeah a little beat up but fine." Grey says smirking.

"A little beat up, you both look ready to drop any second, Wendy's dragon Grandene **(sorry if that's not how its spelled its almost 3 in the morning give me a break)** has offered to heal the wounded since Wendy is unable to, we should hurry back."

"No, you both go but i need to wait for igneel." i say stubbornly.

"Natsu, please i know you want answers but igneel isn't going anywhere, and he promised to give them to you anyways so please you look the worst out of everybody even compared to Grey." she begs with those sad worried eyes.

as if her words hold some kind of power i start to really feel how tired and drained of magic i am and i start to fall until Lucy catches me and supports some of my weight but i cant just leave igneel. i guess Grey saw i was about to protest and decided to speak up.

"Lucy's right ash face, you can barely stand and you look ready to keel over, your answers can wait." he said limping towards me and supporting my other side.

i didn't like it but they didn't give me any more time to protest as we made our way back to our comrades.

**Time skip after they use lumen histoire Igneels pov**

As I fly over Magnolia I take in the damage. Everything is destroyed, nothing was left standing; people have started making their way back into town (though you can't really call it that anymore) and started rebuilding. I was able to defeat Acnologia but before i could give the finishing blow he managed to escape me, that bastard the next time i get my hands on him he will die.

Eventually I see Natsu waving me down in a forest clearing. Next to him is a flying blue cat and a blonde girl. As I make my way down I think of what i will say to him. i cant help but be afraid that he wont forgive me for not leaving him and being inside of him but i had my reasons, one a lot more justified than the other.

I end up landing a few feet in front of Natsu, who yells my name and runs towards me and hugs my nose like he used to. Then he lets go and his face turns serious. "where you able to catch Acnologia?" he asks. "unfortunately no but i wont let him get away next time, that bastard was able to give me the slip after we hit some mountains to the north of here." i say in frustration.

i look back at natsu and find him looking down not meeting my eyes." Dad im sorry i failed to get the book, god if that stupid stripper wasn't so stubborn about destroying it himself maybe i could have saved it before zeref took of with it. "

"Natsu look at me." he does and i can see the anger and disappointment in his eyes. " its ok just because you weren't able to bring me the book doesn't mean you failed. didn't you listen to what zeref said, he doesn't need it anymore, though that doesn't mean he wont use it, he is unpredictable but you did great defeating that demon and i am very proud of you." he gives me a small smile a little letting some of his joy show through.

We are quit for a moment, until Natsu speaks again changing the subject. 'You promised and explanation so explain, why where you in side of me?' he looks freaked out about that one I try not to laugh at his expression. 'Why did you leave?' his face goes from freaked out to sad.

'Natsu' I say gently, or as gently as a dragon's voice can be. 'I promised you an explanation and an explanation you will get but shouldn't you introduce your friends first I'm sure by now they know who I am but I don't know who they are.'

Like I expected he perks right up. 'Right, Dad this is happy, he's an exceed we've been together since I found him as an egg and helped hatch him.'

'Aye sir' the exceed happy exclaims.

'And this is Lucy my partner shes a celestial spirit wizard.' He puts his arm over her shoulder and smiles **(you know that cute, big, goofy smile that we all love so much)**, she blushes and gives a small nervous smile and squeaks out a nervous hi.

Natsu picking up on her nervousness and says, 'come on Luce don't be nervous it's just Igneel.'

'I'm not nervous and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Luce.' She tries to kick him but he is expecting it and doges. 'Oh come on Luce you know you like it.'

'Natsu, I do not.' she yells with a small blush on her face

Happy flies over and hovers next to my face. 'Do they do this a lot?' i ask

'Oh all the time, they lliiiikkkeee each other.' He says rolling his tongue.

'We do not.' they both yell at the same time blushing madly, while Lucy is now chasing the exceed.

'Natsu save me Lucy's being mean.'

'You stupid cat one day I'm going to make cat soup out of you.'

'Ahh Natsu Lucy's going to eat me and then she's going to weigh even more than she does now.'

'I swear to god cat I'm going to…' before she could finish her threat I start to laugh not being able to hold it in anymore.

I stopped after a minute and told Natsu to take happy to find some fire wood and food. 'wha-what but dad why can't you do it?'

'Because I asked you to do it Natsu and I wouldn't expect Lucy to do it would you?'

'Fine, come on happy.' 'Aye sir' happy said following my pouting son.

Once they were out of hearing range I turned my attention to Lucy. She was glaring at the two reseeding figures, and then noticed I was staring at her. 'Lucy.' When I said her name she flinched but then composed herself. I continued, 'I need you to keep a close eye on Natsu for me. In about a month or so he will be facing a great enemy and feeling deep sorrow.' I said.

'It's Zeref isn't it?' She asked 'you don't have to worry Natsu is strong he can overcome any enemy when he gets really serious.' She said with a determined look on her face.

I smiled sadly at her 'yes he will face Zeref but that is not the enemy I'm talking about.' She gave me a surprised look 'then wha…?'

'His greatest enemy will be himself,"

'what do you mean himself?' she asked

"i mean he will be fighting with his conscience and with his loyalty to protect all of his family." i say sadly. ' i am about to tell you something that you absolutely can not tell him, he must find out on his own and only if the situation requires it then you or i can tell him do you under stand?" i ask her.

"yes i understand but whats so terrible about wanting to protect your family?" she asks.

"whats terrible about it is if you have to choose which to save and which to die." she gasp but before she can say anything i tell her my information."Lucy listen there is a prophecy that tells of a dragon slayer who can defeat zeref but only if he defeats E.N.D and if a time wizard dies. natsu is the dragon slayer and the time wizard is his mother.

'WHAT!" she shrieks, "Natsu's mother b,but, does that mean natsu has to kill his own mother and does natsu know about this?"

"no he does not, his mother erased his memory's before she entrusted me with natsu and was captured by the very same guild you just defeated, i expected her to be with them but she wasn't and i don't know where else they could be keeping her." i say a little frustrated.

" why haven't you told him, he deserves to know." she says

"i know he does but he ether needs to remember or find out on his own, his mother erased his memories for a reason Lucy and im going to entrust in her to return his memories when the time is right."

"how do you know shes even alive, for all we know she could be dead."

"but she isn't, the reason i know this is because they need her magic to keep zeref immortal, she is a very powerful time wizard and they would make sure she stays in good enough heath to keep her alive for a long time, and if she is dead then natsu would have already gotten those lost memories back. please this is very important do not reveal this information to natsu unless absolutely necessary, he must figure it out on his own."

"i understand but why are you trusting me with this?"

i give her a smile that must resemble one of natsu's because she looks surprised to see it,"Because from what i have observed you and my son are very close and i trust you to not hurt him like he has been hurt in the past, he trusts you and cares for you and you trust and care about him so i am entrusting this information to you." i say, the i smirk at her " plus you guys llliiiikkkee each other." i tease coping the exceed Happy.

she groans and blushes, "no not you too." i give a small laugh and she sighs

'ok i wont tell but I still think he has the right to know.' she says, before I could say anything else I'm interrupted by Natsu and happy who have return with a forest Vulcan, a deer and some firewood.

'Have the right to know what?' Natsu asks us.

** TO MY NEW READERS WHO DONT KNOW i am currently editing this story so if you want you can read the chapter warnings but it is currently 4 in the morning so i will edit and up load the chapter warnings sometime later today after i get sleep, probably around 9 or 10 pm**

** for ending it here, especially since I don't know when I will post again, so sorry.**


	4. warnings

**I don't own fairy tail **

**No ones pov**

'Have the right to know what?'Natsu asked setting down the deer and the Vulcan next to the wood Happy dropped on the ground. Lucy looked at Igneel and he gave a slight nod telling her not to tell.

Lucy sighed 'Nothing. Why did you bring back a Vulcan?' she said changing the subject.

'The Vulcan is for Igneel of course, he's too big to share a deer with us.' Natsu said eyeing Lucy like she had a third eye. Natsu got the fire going and with Lucy's help he cleaned the deer and used his fire dragons roar to cook (**cough burn cough**) the deer.

'Natsu what the hell, couldn't you have just put it over the fire and let it cook like a normal person.' Lucy shrieked.

'Aw but Luce that's no fun, plus it would take longer and I'm hungry now.' Natsu whined while giving her his puppy dog eyes while holding her piece of burnt meat out to her.

Lucy sighed not able to resist Natsu when he makes that face and took the meat. 'How am I supposed to eat this without a fork or a knife or a plate?' she asked turning to see Natsu practically swallowing the piece of meat whole. Sighing again she decided just to eat it but taking small bites out of the meat instead of giant ones like her partner, also coming to the conclusion that Natsu wouldn't solve her problem and would just say something stupid.

Once Natsu was finished eating he remembered the reason why they were here in the first place. 'Ok dad spill why'd you disappear along with the other dragons, why were you inside of me and what does it have to do with Zeref and that book?'

Lucy was surprised at the last question maybe he's not as dense as she thought. Igneel had a grim face on, he barely touched his Vulcan but before he spoke he decided to just swallow it whole. Like father like son Lucy thought, glance over at Happy who was trying to swallow a giant fish whole. He must have caught it while Natsu was building the campfire, she thought. Her attention was brought back to Igneel when he started speaking.

'The other dragons and I where inside you and the others to prevent you from Turning into dragons like Acnologia. while in your bodies we were able to create antibodies that from now on will prevent you and the others from ever turning into dragons, but that's not the only reason i had my own motive to enter your body besides preventing you from turning into a dragon. I wanted to find Acnologia and defeat him once and for all, I new that if i sought him out on my own he would never engage me let alone let me find him. i new that eventually he would pop up somewhere and cause more destruction so when the time was right and the antibodies in your body could function properly with out my help, i would spring out of your body the next time you were anywhere close to where Acnologia was.

Surprisingly Natsu stayed silent throughout his explanation probably ether to surprised to say anything or just wanting to get the answers he's been waiting for but seeing Igneels hesitation on answering his last question he spoke up. 'And again what does all this have to do with that E.N.D book.'

'Natsu some things are better left unsaid but I will warn you, you know you will face Zeref in the future, but before you do you will have to make a choice and you will have to defeat many enemies, some old and some new and some more powerful than even Mard Gear, my son you have a hard and painful journey ahead of you but I want, no, I need you to know and remember that you aren't alone and that I and your friends love you and are there for you whether or not we physically with you.' Igneel said his face turning from a serious face to a sad smile.

Natsu can't explain in words how he is feeling at this moment; this is probably one of few moments where his dragon father has shown him this much affection and worry. It was almost like he was saying an unofficial good bye, like Igneel wasn't sure whether he would see Natsu again.

The clearing was silent for awhile everyone sporting ether a sad or serious face until happy decided to break the crushing silence. 'Look everybody I swallowed my fish.' they thought that's what he said with a giant fish tail still stick out of his mouth while he was rubbing his now fat stomach.

Lucy gave him a glare 'Happy, chew and swallow your food before you speak and don't just interrupt a very important father son moment. '

'But Lushee my fish.' happy said with the fish tail still hanging out of his mouth. 'Happy, what did I just say, or do I have to make you chew it for you.'

'Wahh Natsu Lucy's being mean again.' Natsu gave smile, though it wasn't his usual happy go lucky smile it was nice to see that the tension everyone was feeling was slowly disappearing, it never completely left. Behind all the playful arguing and teasing they were all think about what was to come and Igneels warning but in the mean time Natsu was determined to spend as much time as he possibly could with his newly found adoptive father, Lucy, Happy and the rest of his fairy tail family.

**Igneels pov**

As I watch them I can't help but smile, seeing Natsu argue with and tease Lucy I know I made the right decision to put my faith in her to protect this secret and be there for him when i can not.

When I first showed up today I wasn't surprised he wasn't alone. being inside his body i was able to occasionally feel what he feels both physical and emotional, and occasionally I would feel anger, love, or sadness come from him throughout the years but never as strong as about a month ago and right now, and I suspect this girl is the cause of these feelings.

Of course This girl and exceed must mean a lot to him if he is very much willing for them to meet me and I know that if anybody can get natsu to do whats right it would be her, whether she means to influence his choice or not, i know he will most likely put her and the exceeds well being first before his.

But i still worry, E.N.D is a very powerful demon, i couldn't even defeat him, i am suspicious though of what human form he has taken up. E.N.D is a fire demon after all, i just hope by that time natsu will have the strength to defeat him. i also cant help but wonder where his mother is being hidden and how he will react when he finds her and finds out she must die to save the world. i hope he will be able to make the right choice and let go of her. Lucy stay by his side he will need the emotional support after all this is over.

**That's the end of this chapter. i didn't have to change this chapter as much as the others and i was able to finish it early than expected. so once i up load this i will delete my notice if editing theses chapters and put up another explain the edits i made (not in detail, we don't want spoilers)and also when the next chapter will be up, i already started writing it but idk when i will finish it and upload it **


	5. Crime Sorcery

**I do not own fairy tail**

**No one's pov **

It's been a week since Natsu, Lucy and happy talked to Igneel and to Natsu disappointment it was rather uneventful. The only exciting thing was that Igneel and the other dragons were going to stick around the forest near magnolia for awhile so the dragons and their children could catch up and meet the rest of the guild.

Other than that most of the time was spent rebuilding the city. All jobs where put on hold until the guild and most of magnolia was rebuilt, the damage was so bad they even had to request help from other guilds, thankfully both lamia scale and blue Pegasus came to help along with the rest of saber tooth. Both Sting and Rogue decided to stay in magnolia to help with the damages and so their dragons wouldn't have to fly all the way back to saber tooth just yet.

For the most part everything was going smoothly and everyone was getting along, well almost everyone. Gray and Lyon kept fighting over Juvia; the Trimen kept getting beat up for flirting with almost every girl they see. When Gray wasn't fighting with Lyon he was fighting with Natsu and when Natsu wasn't fighting with Gray he was fighting with Gajeel and the other dragon slayers except for Wendy of course.**( side note: do you guys realize that Wendy is technically the same age as sting and rogue, just saying). ** It was getting to the point where it was almost out of control but what else where they supposed to do when they weren't rebuilding and couldn't go on any missions.

The only people at this point who could get them to stop was Erza but she had her own problem in the form of Ichiya so she was little help, Makarov who was too busy dealing with all the paperwork and Mira who tried really hard but was over whelmed by trying to serve everyone and keep order at the same time.

Luckily Lucy was there to somewhat control Natsu, Levy to somewhat control Gajeel (who have become even closer since their "kiss" during their fight with Torafuse) and Kinana, Lisanna and Wendy to help take care of customers and the wounded. It was just a semi normal week for fairy tail until a group of 7 people to pay fairy tail a visit.

**Jellals pov **

After I was able to defeat zero and convince the rest of the former Oración Seis members to join Crime Sorcery, we headed straight to Magnolia where according to cobra and his crazy hearing, fairy tail was under attack by the guild Tartaros. The journey was long and tiresome since we had to stick to small or unused roads instead of the main roads and basically any form of public transportation.

"Jellal can we take a break we've been walking for hours and my feet are killing me" Sorano aka angel complained at the back of the group. I sigh and roll my eyes, if you can get past her attitude and her constant nagging; Sorano can actually be quite nice, at least that's what Meredy says. Over the past few days they have become quite lose, whether it's because there the only two girls or something , I'm not sure but I know if I didn't have Meredy with me there would be no way I could stand Soranos constant complaining. At least Meredy is able to have some kind of handle on Sorano I really don't Know how she does it.

After a about another minute of walking and ignoring angels complaints I say "Fine its getting dark anyways we might as well set up camp and wait for Sawyer (aka racer) and Erik (aka Cobra) to get back."

By the time Sawyer and Erik got back camp was made and dinner was almost ready. I know one good thing about having Sorano here was that she was defiantly a lot better cook the both Meredy and I combined, so I guess it's worth putting up with her complaints if we can get a nice meal every once in awhile, though she does still complain about not have proper ingredients to make things that she wants but she makes do with what we can get and its delicious anyways so I guess I shouldn't complain that much.

Besides she not the only one that gets on my nerves every now and then. "Jellal I have news." Erik says making his way to a seat by the camp fire. Erik although very useful and surprisingly willing to cooperate and take advantage of this new found leaf we have provided him, can be rather intrusive at times. I know it's not his fault he has super human hearing and can read minds but it would still be nice to keep some thoughts to myself. I thank god that he isn't the type to be spouting every random thought someone has out loud.

"What is it?" I ask

"I was able to get close enough to hear the mages that are fighting against Tartaros thoughts and it just so happens that the battle has been won by fairy tail with the help of the dragon parents of the first and third generation of dragon slayers. " I was getting ready to ask if there were any causalities and if anything else happened during the battle but Erik spoke before I was able to word my worry.

"The only causalities were of the few citizens that could not escape the city otherwise everyone is alive, injured but alive. But before fairy tail could get their hands on the book of Zeref, E.N.D Zeref arrived on the scene said that there will be more despair to come and disappeared with the book along with the members of Tartaros." At the sound of this everyone gasped. Zeref was there, and I wasn't, the person caused all of us this pain and suffering.

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath.

"Erik are you sure?" Macbeth aka midnight asked.

"Yes I'm sure but there's something else I heard. Before Zeref disappeared I was able to hear one of the Tartaros members think something about gaining another time mage to help aid the other in keeping Zeref immortal. " Meredy and I both looked at each other could one of these time mages be Ultear, but that's not possible in her letter she wrote us she was saying good bye like she died but I can't help the small pieces of hope that maybe just maybe she could still be alive.

"I have reason to believe that one maybe your friend Ultear that you say may or may not be dead but I was only able to get a small glimpse at what ether of them looked liked in the mind of the demon before it disappeared with Zeref."

I nod at him "is that all?"

"Yes that is all the info I was able to gather from this far of a distance."

"Thank you Erik. What about you Sawyer is this road clear enough to continue on or must we find another route?"

"this road is clear all the way to the next town which we should be able to get to by tomorrow night or the morning after, if we decided to break for camp." He said in between bites of food.

After that it was silent for the rest of the time, it was a little awkward since we weren't completely comfortable in each other's presence yet but it was still kind of nice. After everyone finished eating Richard aka hot eye used his power to make a wall around the camp to keep some of the nights chill away.

"Richard makes sure you put the place back to normal before we leave so it won't track any attention." I heard Sorano say before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Hey so that's the chapter and yes Ultear is not dead but she is still old and she may or may not have been captured. idk when the next chapter will be up, school is starting up in a couple of days for me so it will probably be awhile so just be patient.**


End file.
